Natural Progression
by Raven12
Summary: This is Seven's POV of events taking place after the episode Natural Law.


Category: Star Trek Voyager - C/7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager and all things contained therein are the property of Paramount and Viacom. I will receive no profit from this story.  
  
Title: Natural Progression  
By: Raven  
  
Author's Note: This is Seven's POV of events taking place after the episode Natural Law.   
Warning: Contains spoilers from episodes: Someone To Watch Over Me, Natural Law, Homestead & Endgame.   
  
1800 hours...  
  
It's been several months since our encounter with the Ventu people and much has taken place since our brief exile. We've entered a territory where the only means of passage is to engage its patrollers at several check-points. After several weeks of continuous battles, we've sustained major damage. Since then, we've traded supplies with diverse beings and have had the opportunity to set down on an M-Class planet to commence repairs. After a month without contact of any known species, our retrofit is complete and we've resumed course to the Alpha Quadrant. To boost crew morale, a ship-wide event has been organized to celebrate Voyager's first ever "First Contact Day" which is being hosted by Neelix and carried out reluctantly by Commander Tuvok. Captain Janeway is adamant that we attend.   
  
The Doctor has suggested I use this opportunity to practice my social skills. I do not concur. Still uncomfortable in that role, I've decided not to attend and will devote my time in Astrometrics in a more efficient role. There, I will spend the next few hours scanning using Voyager's modified long-ranged sensors...until my discovery is made...  
  
"Seven of Nine to Commander Chakotay...please report to Astrometrics."  
  
"On my way."   
  
A few minutes later, the Commander arrives.   
  
"Seven, shouldn't you be at the party?"  
  
"I'm busy. Besides parties are an inefficient use of time."   
  
"That's a matter of opinion. If we didn't allow ourselves time for recreation, life wouldn't be worth living. I'm scheduled to be relieved by Harry at 2000 hours, if you're not too busy, you should attend with me "   
  
"You're argument has merit, I will consider your offer."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to hear it. Now, on to business, what have you got?"  
  
"Voyager's long ranged sensors have detected a settlement containing several life-forms approximately three light years away".   
  
"Three? Why didn't we pick this up earlier?"   
  
"I'm not certain."   
  
"What do we know about these settlers?"   
  
"The main structure is buried deep inside an asteroid belt."  
  
"What do we know about them?"   
  
"Sensors are detecting hundreds of life-forms."   
  
"Any idea who they are?"  
  
"Yes. Their bio-signatures are consistent with those of Talaxians."   
  
"All the way out here? I'll inform Neelix. Looks like I'll be attending that party sooner than later. Keep scanning the asteroid belt and keep me informed."   
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
Just as I thought I was alone, the First Officer returns to my side.   
  
"...And Seven, I'm holding you to later on."  
  
"Commander?"   
  
"Just because the party's over, it doesn't mean we still can't get together."   
  
"I don't understand."   
  
"Dinner...at 2000 hours in the messhall."  
  
"Are you asking me out...on a date?"  
  
He's surprised by my comment and breaks out into a face-wide smile.   
  
"I guess I am...do you accept?"   
  
Unsure where this is going, my lips involuntarily form a smile and my only response is...   
  
"I will comply."   
  
"Good, meet me there in two hours."   
  
Uncertain of what just transpired between the Commander and myself, I've noticed certain physiological changes have taken place within me, which confirm an emotional response has occurred. My respiration and heart rate have increased and blood flow to the capillaries in my face have more than doubled. I've felt this feeling before, but only in a dreamlike state while regenerating. Yet, this is different somehow. Since returning from the Ledosian planet, Commander Chakotay and I have developed a certain respect for one another. Whether it's admiration or just appreciation for one's differences, I find his presence comforting. Since the declaration of our appointment, I've decided once my scans are complete, I'll return to Cargo Bay 2 and prepare for our..."date".  
  
2000 hours...  
  
As scheduled, Commander Chakotay has reserved a table for us at the far end of the messhall. I have apprehension and find it difficult to approach Voyager's first officer. He must sense my reluctance as he joins me at the entrance.   
  
"For a second, I thought you weren't coming."   
  
"I apologize for my tardiness. My work took longer than expected."   
  
"That's okay, I just got here myself. Can I interest you in Leola Root Stew? It seems to be the blue-plate special this evening."   
  
"I find Leola pungent. I prefer a salad."   
  
(Laughing) "I couldn't agree more. Shall we?"  
  
Both of us take our plates over to the self-serve salad bar. We fill our trays with exotic fruits and vegetables and seat ourselves at our reserved table. With growing apprehension, I'm too nervous to speak.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I'm not accustomed to eating in this kind of arrangement."  
  
"I'm assuming, you mean alone with a male companion?"   
  
"Your assumption is correct."   
  
"That's all right Seven, we don't have to speak."   
  
Somewhat relieved, I acknowledge the Commander and continue to consume my nutrients.  
  
"So...how's Lieutenant Chapman these days?"   
  
Unsure of how to respond, my chewing stops and my eyes widen at the latest comment.   
  
(smiling) "Don't worry Seven, not everyone knows."   
  
"The Doctor suggested I find a suitable mate with similar interests for my...first date. After narrowing it down to a few members, Lt. Chapman was my selection. However, our date was a failure. I damaged him."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a complete failure. At least it helped you realize it takes more then having mutual interests in common to make it work. Sometimes it's the differences that attract people. It's called chemistry. If the mix is correct, it's a beautiful thing. If the mix is wrong, it could be a nightmare, such as your first date."  
  
"I believe I understand. It was these differences that brought Lt's Paris and Torres together. Perhaps the same will happen with us."   
  
Choking on his food. The First Officer is surprised by my attempt at humor.   
  
"A joke Commander...to ease tense moments."   
  
(Still coughing) "You're getting good at them."   
  
(nervous) "I apologize for my comment...I should leave."   
  
"No Seven...I'll be all right. I deserved that after bringing up Lt. Chapman. We're even."  
  
In lieu of my apprehension of sharing a meal with Voyager's First Officer, I found the experience...pleasant. Throughout dinner we discussed several topics including the Commander's Native American background regarding certain rituals and beliefs. We spoke about the Ventu people and speculated on their evolution a hundred years from now. Surprisingly, we're both equally concerned for their well-being and hope our exposure to them has not altered their "Natural Progression."   
  
As a drone, I've always considered idle conversation irrelevant and an inefficient use of time. But, this evening, I find both the dialogue and company to be intellectually challenging and even stimulating.   
  
To my revelation, we've lost track of time. My internal chronometer is either malfunctioning or it is currently 0200 hours. Since my duty shift is scheduled to commence in four hours, unwillingly I inform the Commander I must terminate our date.   
  
Personal note: Run a self diagnostic on my vital systems prior to regeneration.   
  
"Come on...it's late...I'll escort you to the cargo bay."   
  
"It is unnecessary Commander, I'm familiar with the specifications of the ship."  
  
He laughs at my comment...I am uncertain as to why.   
  
"That's not the point Seven. It's customary for a gentleman to escort his date to her residence at the conclusion of their evening together."   
  
"Human courtship...I've briefly studied this phenomena. Is this custom part of this tradition?"   
  
"Yes, among others. We're very complex, once you get to know us."  
  
"I'm beginning to realize this. It seems the more I embrace my humanity, the more questions arise."   
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. With all the research you do, this could be a new assignment."   
  
"I concur."   
  
With that last comment, we rise to our feet and approach the messhall exit. To my surprise, the Commander places his hand at the small of my back and guides me into the corridor. The feel of his hand elicits a tingling sensation, which seems to travel along my spine causing muscles in my back to contract involuntarily.   
  
Personal Note: Visit the Doctor first thing in the morning to rule out a potential malfunction of my primary motor array.   
  
I've walked these corridors hundreds of times, but for some reason these familiar surroundings seem foreign tonight. Perhaps it's the lack of crewmen, which normally fill the halls or the present company of my companion. Our conversation has ceased, but the silence is comfortable until we reach our destination.   
  
"Well...here we are."   
  
"Yes...thank you for escorting me Commander."   
  
"I had a wonderful time, but I have one request of you."  
  
"Proceed."  
  
"I'd like you to call me Chakotay when we're off duty."   
  
"I'm accustomed to calling the crewmen by their rank. However, I will make the effort."   
  
"Good enough. Well...goodnight Seven. See you in a few hours"   
  
"Goodnight Comm...I mean Chakotay ...and thank you for a pleasant evening."  
  
For a few seconds we remain facing each other. I'm not sure why, but my heart rate and respiration have increased by a factor of 47.4 percent. My torture is soon alleviated when we simultaneously turn away from each other. Within seconds of being alone my vitals return to their normal state and I'm prepared for regeneration. I program my alcove for a short cycle and step up into position. However, I'm not able to stop thinking about what transpired moments before and begin to question his motives. "What are the Commander's intentions? Are they platonic or is he engaging in Human Courtship Rituals?" Instead of regenerating, I will use this time to access all information available on the subject.   
  
A few days later...  
  
With the discovery of the Talaxian settlement and the immediate threat of the miners, we've been extremely busy. The Commander and I have not had time for further dates, but have only engaged in brief dialogues. As a result of this, I find myself missing his attention, but at the same time, I've had the opportunity to study human courtship in great detail.   
  
Having downloaded Voyager's database regarding relationships into an easily accessible PADD, I decide to continue my studies in the messhall. To my surprise, Neelix is entertaining guests from the newly discovered Talaxian settlement.   
  
"Good morning Seven! How are you this glorious day?"   
  
He is unusually chipper, even for a Talaxian.  
  
"I am well, thank you."   
  
"That's wonderful Seven. Let me introduce you to my new friends. This is Dexa and her son Brax. They're from the asteroid settlement. Dexa...Brax...this is my very good friend, Seven of Nine, she's perhaps the most intelligent person in the galaxy."   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you both. If you'll excuse me, I must report to Astrometrics."   
  
"Neelix...what's Astro...me...trics?"  
  
"Well Brax, it's sort of a place to study the galaxy. Our technology allows us to see stellar phenomena of great distances."   
  
"Can we go there?"  
  
"Don't you think you should ask your mother first?"  
  
"It's okay Neelix, I don't see why not. After all, I wouldn't mind seeing this lab for myself. If it's all right with Ms. Seven of Nine..."  
  
"Please call me Seven...and I would be honored by your presence."   
  
"Thanks Seven...we'll be up shortly. By the way, don't forget about the Kadis Kot tournament? It's tonight at 1800 hours. Naomi's so excited, she's been talking about this all week long."   
  
"I have not forgotten."  
  
"I didn't think so...I'm just being silly I guess. Well, we're going to get a bite to eat, we'll see you soon."  
  
"I look forward to it."   
  
An hour passes and Neelix and his friends join me in Astrometrics. They are a pleasant distraction. The little one is inquisitive with several questions. His quest for knowledge of his home is admirable, yet sad, since he will never be able to set foot on it. Using Voyager's database I am able to display their world as though we were in orbit. They are moved by my sentiment. While the sub-unit is in awe of the spectacle, the female called Dexa seems happy to share her memories with Neelix, who is just as eager to share his own. Their reaction to each other is curious. They are overly friendly with one another and seem to look at each other without verbal communication for long periods of time.   
  
Perhaps this is what attraction is.  
  
Personal Note: Research and decipher what the phenomena "attraction" is. When I have perfected the meaning, I will question Neelix on the topic.   
  
1800 hours...  
  
My duty shift is over. As I'm about to exit Astrometrics, the doors open to reveal Commander Chakotay.   
  
"I'm glad I found you."   
  
"I don't understand...how could you have found me if I was never lost?"   
  
(laughing) "That's what I like most about you Seven. As beautiful and intelligent you are, there's a vulnerable and innocent side to you that's irresistible."   
  
Irresistible? Is this in any way related to attraction? I'm not sure, so I'll research this later as well.   
  
"Did you need something Commander?"   
  
"Yes...I'm glad you asked. I know we haven't spent much time together, so I was hoping you could join me for dinner tonight."   
  
"Unfortunately, I have a previous engagement."   
  
(Surprised) "Don't tell me you have a date."   
  
I can't help but to smile at his comment.   
  
"Not exactly. I'll be attending a Kadis Kot tournament in one hour. Perhaps you'd like to join us."   
  
"It's been a long time, since I've played the game."   
  
"You're an intelligent individual, I'm sure you'll recall it quickly enough. If you don't, I'm sure Naomi will help you."   
  
"Why do I get the impression you're going to enjoy watching me make a fool out of myself ?"  
  
Again...I can't help but to smile, but this time I laugh. In response to my reaction, The Commander gives me a look of wonder.   
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh before. Your smile is lovely. I'll tell you what. I'll join the tournament if you come with me to the holodeck afterwards. Do we have a deal?"   
  
"It is an acceptable arrangement."   
  
A couple hours later the tournament is in, as Lieutenant Paris would say... "full swing". The turn out is impressive and we've decided to pair up. To my surprise, Chakotay has turned out to be a formidable competitor. His recollection of Kadis Kot is impressive. As a result, I've accepted him as my partner in the tournament. We are among the semi-finalists along with Neelix who has paired up with Dexa. The other finalists consist of Naomi and Brax and finally, Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim. Lt. Torres was previously Lt. Paris's partner, but is now in sickbay due to another occurrence of false labor.   
  
We have defeated Neelix's team and await to face the winners of the next match which turns out to be a humiliating defeat. Within a few moves, Lt. Paris and Ensign Kim are eliminated by Brax and Voyager's youngest crewman.  
  
"Well Harry...maybe we should stick to Captain Proton."   
  
"I'm with you Tom...the competition's treacherous in here. Let's get outta here."   
  
As the two officers vacate the messhall, the room breaks out into laughter, including myself, which gets the attention of Neelix.   
  
"Seven...are you all right?"  
  
"Yes...why do you ask?"  
  
"You're laughing. You seem happy. I've noticed you and Commander Chakotay getting chummy with each other. Should we go to red alert?"  
  
"Yellow alert will suffice."   
  
"A joke...now I know for sure something's going on between you two. But don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. If you want to talk about it, you know where to find me."   
  
"Thank you, I will remember your offer."   
  
Chakotay motions for me to take my place at the table. After four games, we're tied at two games a piece. The fifth game will be the tie-breaker. In all fair game playing, we've decided to give the victory to Naomi and Brax, who are awarded with replicated gifts and a large banana split dessert.  
  
It is this moment, we decide to head for the holodeck.   
  
"So, what's so important you wanted me to see?"   
  
"In between my responsibilities, I've been working on this holo-program. I hope you like it."   
  
We arrive at holodeck 2. Chakotay orders the computer to run his program.   
  
"Close your eyes."   
  
I exhale deeply and then I hesitate at his request, but then I comply.   
  
Guiding me with his arm around my shoulder, I enter the room.   
  
"Okay, you can look now."   
  
It's the Ledosian planet. The waterfall...that incredible waterfall...Absolutely breathtaking.   
  
"By your expression, I'm assuming you like this place."   
  
"Your assumption is correct. Your attention to detail is amazing. This is beautiful."   
  
"Just like you."   
  
Taken by surprise, I quickly look at Chakotay.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It just came out. If you're uncomfortable, we can leave."   
  
"I'm not uncomfortable. I prefer to stay."   
  
"Good, I was hoping you'd want to. By the way, I took the liberty in retrieving your Ventu blanket. I thought we could set it down over there and...talk."   
  
"Agreed."  
  
Just as he anticipated, the blanket is spread out on the ground and we assume our positions.   
  
"Listen Seven, I don't know what kind of experience you've had in personal relationships, but I've got to be honest with you. Since being stranded with you and the Ventu people, I've developed feelings for you. I don't expect you to feel the same or to say anything, I just want to be truthful with you."   
  
At first I say nothing. But something inside me feels the same.  
  
"Thank you for your honesty. As a Borg drone, relationships have always been considered irrelevant. But as a human being, I realize the importance of friendships and now consider the possibility of romantic relationships. I have no experience in this, but if your patient, I'm willing to learn."   
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you have feelings for me as well?"  
  
"I believe so. I'm just not certain as to how to act upon them."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Seven, take all the time you need."  
  
His final words linger as he seats himself closer to me. He reaches out with his hand and gently strokes my cheek. His touch is like satin. Immediately my body tingles and my temperature increases along with my respiration. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes in response to his touch. We sit there for a moment until a ship-wide "Red Alert" is called. All senior officers are to report to the bridge immediately...the miners are attacking the Talaxians.   
  
After a successful confrontation, the Talaxians have prevailed with the help of Voyager. However, in the midst of victory, it is also a sad time for the crew. Neelix has fallen in love with Dexa and has decided to stay behind with them. Having known Neelix for the past few years, I've grown accustomed to having him around. I will also miss him. We have agreed to keep in touch as long as possible until we are out of range. With the knowledge of my affiliation with Commander Chakotay, Neelix has agreed to assist me in the field of relationships. It is a sad day for us all...Voyager will never be the same again...  
  
A week later...  
  
Neelix and I have kept in touch. Each day around the same time, we engage in a game of Kadis Kot and discuss our personal relationships. Neelix and Dexa are doing well. They will probably marry in the near future. As for myself, Commander Chakotay and I are progressing slowly.   
  
As a suggestion by Neelix, I've decided to surprise Chakotay as he meets me in Cargo Bay 2.   
  
"What's all this?"   
  
"A picnic. My research indicated it was an appropriate third date."   
  
"You didn't have to go through this much trouble."   
  
Did I go to far?  
  
(Worried) "If this makes you uncomfortable, I could prepare a less elaborate meal."   
  
(Smiling) "Don't change a thing. This is...perfection."   
  
"I'm glad you find this arrangement acceptable."  
  
"Acceptable? This is every man's dream. I'm lucky if you ask me. Thank you for making me feel special."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
After consuming our nutrients, we talked and laughed about various subjects. In the midst of our discussion, Chakotay reaches out and holds my cybernetically enhanced hand. Where many would find repulsive, he finds captivating. My first reaction is to pull away, but I decide to trust. With his strong thumbs, he traces the metal from my sleeve to where flesh meets metal. To my surprise, he brings my hand up to his lips and gently places a kiss upon it.   
  
"Curious, you don't find the metal repulsive?"   
  
"Why should I? Do you?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"Seven, there's nothing repulsive about you. The fact that the metal is part of you, makes you unique...and special."  
  
Special...yes that's it. He makes me feel special. A feeling I've never felt before. His touch and affectionate words affect me more than I let on. I mustn't allow myself to react for my cortical node may shut down. Instead I will nod knowingly, finish my meal and return to my responsibilities.   
  
Two days later...  
  
Sensors have detected a large concentration of worm holes deep inside a nebulae. With the possibility of connecting to the Alpha Quadrant, we proceed inside cautiously only to come face to face with the Collective. Our curiosity almost destroys us as we nearly experience a collision with a Borg Cube. After an officer's meeting, Captain Janeway has decided it's too dangerous to return to the nebulae. After scanning the vicinity and determining the presence of at least 47 Borg vessels, I concur.   
  
Working at a console, checking readings against my PADD, I hear the swish sound of the door opening. Not expecting Chakotay's presence at this time, I am taken by surprise.   
  
"If you've come for my daily report, it's not complete."  
  
"Actually, I'm here in an unofficial capacity...I was wondering if you'd like to get together again."  
  
I can't help but to react lightheartedly.   
  
"To do what?"  
  
(light) "That all depends on your research. Would a quiet dinner be an appropriate fourth date?"  
  
I am thoroughly enjoying this banter so I decide to play along.   
  
"I believe it would be more suitable as a fifth date..."  
  
(light) "I'm willing to skip ahead if you are."   
  
For one minute and 47 seconds , nothing else seems to matter. Not the nebulae, the Borg or even the possibility of worm holes. Just like the time where Neelix and Dexa were staring at one another, the same was happening with Chakotay and myself. With a hail from the bridge, the Commander is summoned away. He touches my cheek, smiles in anticipation of our date and vacates the lab.   
  
How could I have agreed to such an arrangement? If my research is correct, an invitation to private quarters increases the possibility of intimate relations. I cannot allow myself to experience these emotions for I am jeopardizing my life. Since I'm seeing the Doctor this afternoon, I'll take this opportunity and ask about repairing my cortical node and eliminating my fail safe device.  
  
Personal Note: Access and download all information into my alcove regarding "Intimate Relations" after my weekly maintenance with the Doctor.   
  
After an awkward appointment with the Doctor, he has informed me that the procedure to bypass the circuitry in my cortical node is not only possible, but can be completed in one operation. My mind is swimming with thoughts of the Commander, so my decision is to proceed with the procedure.   
  
--------------  
  
The operation is a success. Immediately, I feel as though a weight has been lifted. The Doctor has ordered me to regenerate for the next couple of hours so my cortical array could process the new changes.   
  
Entering Cargo Bay 2, I program my alcove for a short cycle and obtain information on intimacy. For the first time in my life, I not only feel like an individual, but...human.   
  
Two hours later...  
  
My research indicates to bring something with me when visiting someone's residence. With this information, I replicate a popular blend of flowers and transport to my destination...Commander Chakotay's quarters.   
  
He is surprised at my sudden appearance.   
  
"Am I early?"  
  
"No, you're right on time...Is there something wrong with the door?"  
  
"I didn't think it would be discrete...to be seen carrying flowers to the First Officer's quarters."   
  
He takes the bouquet from me, takes in the aromatic scent of the flowers...he seems pleased.   
  
(smiling) "You're research?"   
  
With my heart beginning to pound and my body temperature rising, my only response is to smile. For some reason, my attention is drawn to his mouth. If I'm reading Chakotay correctly, I'm sensing similar physiological changes occurring within him as well. For a moment we stand there, facing each other, but saying nothing. My respiration increases as feelings of desire overwhelm me. He breaks the silence by a suggestion to place the flowers in water.   
  
It's now or never.   
  
Just as he is about to walk away from me, I grab his arm, pull him closer and press my lips against his.   
  
All my years in the Collective could never have prepared me for this.   
  
Nothing is more relevant than this moment.   
  
With my eyes closed, my mind is lost with thoughts of desire. For my only desire is to feel closeness with this individual opening his soul to me. His strong arms are around me pulling me closer into him, I do not resist. My knees begin to weaken as our lips depart. For a moment, I am saddened by the breech of our contact, but realize oxygen deprivation is imminent if we continue.   
  
I open my eyes and notice Chakotay looking at me with wonder. I feel it's necessary to justify my actions.  
  
"I've been told that anticipation of the "first kiss" is often uncomfortable...I wanted to alleviate the tension."   
  
"That was very considerate of you."   
  
Another moment passes as we continue to look at one another...our lips barely touching.   
  
"What about the second kiss?"  
  
"I'll...have to check the database. It may indicate..."  
  
Before I can finish my sentence, his lips join mine in a more passionate kiss. He pulls me closer so our bodies are aligned perfectly. With tingling sensations running throughout my body, I am reluctant to pull away. Wanting the moment to last forever, I wrap my hands around his neck as my lips voluntarily open as I plunge my tongue deep inside his pierced lips. He does the same as I welcome his own in my hungry opening. His strong arms massage my backside, traveling downward just above my buttocks where he rests his hands on my hips. The feeling is intoxicating. Just as we are about to progress further, a ship-wide hail sounds off.   
  
We reluctantly depart, breathless.   
  
"Next time, we deactivate the comm. system."   
  
Yes, next time we will not be interrupted at all.   
  
A new development has occurred. It seems a futuristic Kathryn Janeway has returned to the past to bring us back to Earth. With her visit, we've been granted the opportunity to upgrade Voyager's defenses and weaponry, which is specific in defeating the Borg.   
  
This changes everything.   
  
With the prospect of returning home in the next couple of days, I am no longer reluctant as to my role in society. Instead, the idea of sharing my life with an individual is appealing. I'm not sure when I stopped being a drone and started being human, but I'm pleased with my "Natural Progression" into humanity. I owe my life to Captain Janeway and her crew for rescuing me from the Borg and severing my ties to the Collective. She was correct four years ago in the brig during the time I was undergoing several medical procedures to extract my Borg hardware. I asked her if I would become fully human. She was unsure of the answer and was reluctant to respond. Today, that answer would be "yes".   
  
After referring to Voyager's database and speaking to several people on their experiences of relationships, I have concluded that my feelings for Commander Chakotay, is love. From what Admiral Janeway indicates, the feelings are mutual, for Chakotay is in love with me as well. What I never expected as a drone has happened as an individual. I keep asking myself the same questions over and over again. When did this happen? How did it happen? And how could this be?   
  
I am Annika Hansen...human...and I'm no longer Borg...  
  
The End...? 


End file.
